Clubs
by 13ways2die
Summary: I don't like clubs. I don't like the mass of strangers gyrating against you in some dark hole in the wall. I don't like the random gropes, and I most defiantly do not like the idea of possible getting ruffied on some ones "nice gestures."


I** kinda do wish I owned them but sadly I don't**

**so yea onwards and what not **

**Clubs **

I don't like clubs. I don't like the mass of strangers gyrating against you in some dark hole in the wall. I don't like the random gropes and feels, and I most defiantly do not like the idea of possible getting ruffied on some ones "nice gestures." But alas... I always find myself at these things once again holding up the wall waiting for my party whore of a friend to get ready to leave. I always play DD, but I rather that then have to pick him up from the ER.

Tonight we decided to venture to a new club. The bells and whistles went off a long time ago when we first rolled up. A huge abandoned factory in the middle of nowhere screamed 'Murder Scene' to me. But to a party savant like Kiba, it was a party that was about it get "busted wide open" (his words exact). I found myself a suitable wall while Kiba jumped head first into the crowd of swarming bodies. The music pounded loud and the epileptic light show showered down on the dance floor. I spotted Kiba sandwiched between a guy and a girl. He had the girl bent over so low she could have kissed the floor while the guy behind him was grinding the mess out of him. Looked fun. I decided to give the wall a break and made my way over to the bar.

"What can I get you sweet-pea!" the bartender shouted over to me

I shook my head and he shrugged. That was rule #7 in my self rules about clubs... Don't order anything from the bar. I looked back over to where Kiba was "dancing" away to see the girl was completely forgotten and replaced with another guy. Sometimes I wished I was more like him, to have the ability to not "give a damn" and just let loose... then again someone had to be sensible when we went out. I felt a chill, like someone was watching me. I scanned the club and didn't really see anyone paying me any mind. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I was blindsided by the taller gentleman. Clad in black everything, he stood almost over me and flashed a small smile. I went to defense mode.'_Why did he tap me? Was I in his way at the bar?'_ I moved over slightly and he squeezed in beside me. He nodded to the bartender who howled and ducked behind the bar. He popped back up with a yellow bottle with a skull and crossbones printed on it. He poured 2 cups and slid them down the bar. The guy beside me nodded again and turned around. I pretended to look else where. Another tap. I slowly looked at him, still wearing that small smile he handed me a cup. I shook my head but all he did was push it into my hands. I just broke rule #8...Do not accept any drinks from strangers. I stared into the cup, its yellow contents look almost green when I sloshed it around. I looked back up to see a pair of smoldering eyes watching my every move. Without so much as a blink, he took the entire cup to the face, placing the empty cup upturned on the bar. He watched me and I wanted to run from that gaze. Seriously, if a stranger brings you a random cup filled with god knows what... would you drink it?... but of course, reason went out the window when that gaze got more intense. I took a deep breath and broke rule #9... Do not consume drinks from strangers. To be honest... it wasn't bad. It was thick and sweet and kind of tasted like a lemon drop... minus the sour. Putting the cup next to his, his smile widened and he grabbed my arm pulling me to the dance floor.

I tried to pull away but his grip was stronger than I anticipated. He pulled me further into the crowd. I was feeling a little dizzy when we stopped. He pulled me into his chest, which I now noticed was bare save for a tight black vest, and ground his hips into me as the bass from the next song shook the ground. I just stood there. I'm not a dancer and being this close to the dance floor was a first for me. I felt his hands move to my hips and he started to move them for me. He pulled me in closer, I could feel his breath on my ear,

"Don't be so stiff, just move."

His voice was husky laced with some kind sexy that flew straight south. I looked over his shoulder and saw Kiba bent over in front of another random guy. The guy in front of me ground my hips harder into his to match the tempo of the music. Whatever I had drank from the bar must have finally started to kick in. I swatted his hands away and moved in closer on my own accord, pulling on the belt loops of his baggy pants. In the back of my mind, my more sensible self was yelling at me for all the rules I had just broken, however, the way the guy in front of me swayed his hips, yelled at me louder. I felt myself being turned around and his hands made it back to my hips. He pushed up against me hard grinding into my back. I threw my head back and felt something warm and moist attach to my neck. He bit down and suck feverishly at the spot. I leaned forward, grinding back into him harder feeling something hard against my butt and the grip on my hips tighten. A hand snaked up the front of my shirt foundling one of my nipples. I leaned back arching my back to the touch. I let out a soft moan, I knew he couldn't hear me over the music that tore through the place. I felt his breath on my neck, kissing a trail up to my ear. He bit it while pinching my nipple at the same time. I cried out with a little shudder, I knew he heard me that time. He turned me around again pushing a leg between my thighs. His eyes burned as they undressed me. He leaned forward, our lips almost touching before he pulled back, a smirk on his face. He grabbed my arm and again we were zig-zaging through the crowd. We stopped at a roped off area, the VIP. The guy at the gate nodded and let us in. He plopped down into a couch, dragging me into his lap. I didn't have time to protest before I was pulled down for a kiss. My mouth was open to refuse, but his tongue and lips ate my words. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth when out tongues touched. He had full dominance over me and he knew it. I straddled his waist without pulling away, just so I could get closer. My fingers tangled in his hair and his hands planted firmly on my hips, pushing me down on his growing erection. Something flashed **DANGER DANGER** in my head but it was too late to take heed I was already hypnotized by the swirling tongue in my mouth. We pulled apart to let out a moan as our hips rolled, clashing our _growing _problems against each other. He attacked my neck again nipping and biting at me. I mewled as he sucked on a particular spot on my neck.

"Fuck..."

he pulled back with a soft smack, "What..."

I rubbed against him harder earning a hiss, " D-do that again."

He rocked back obliging to my request. I could feel he smirking against my neck at all the little moans panted out. I felt a hand dip into the back of my pants, making no qualms as what his was going for. He traced my entrance, slowly dipping a finger in just to pull it out and trace again. I bit my lip

"D-don't tease" he looked me in the eyes. Lust plastered all over his face. Another finger joined the first moving faster that before. I buried my head into his shoulder moaning into his neck. He leaned me back on his fingers pushing them deeper pulling off my pants and unbuckling his at the same time. In one smoothed movement he had me up and positioned over his freed and pulsing manhood. A moan hit the back of my throat as his heat inched toward my rear. Inhibition had been shot at this point as a growl rumbled in his chest when he slowly entered me. It was a agonizingly slow pace that drove me insane. I couldn't take it and slammed down on top of him.

"O God...!" he croaked out. I felt so hot, so _full, _I wanted more. His hands dug into my hips as I rose up again. With out a second thought I pushed back down . He hissed

"Stop." I froze mid rise and stared into his eyes. He turned to push me into the couch, never pulling out of me. He leaned down and kissed me, "This is how we are going to do it."

"Wah...Aah!" he pulled back till just the tip stayed inside of me then rammed back it. I bit my lip trying my best not to let out anything else.

"Damn you're so tight"

"Ahh...shit!"Again and again he pounded mercilessly, each thrust was harder than the last and I was loving every second of it. I reached up and grabbed his neck pulling his face closer, I wanted to kiss him, bite, and lick him. Then he hit it, that one spot that had me seeing stars. I dug my nails it to him

"Nn...Ah fuck! Again right there!" I felt him shift and proceed to abuse that spot. He bit into that sweet spot on my neck. There was nothing I could do but writhe and moan underneath him as he assault every part of my body. His breath was becoming heavy and his thrusts haphazard. I could feel it coming as he dove in just a bit deeper.

"Mnh... fuck I'm gonna cum."

Fuuuuuuuuuuu...an..Aah!"At this point I was less than coherent I was going to burst any second. He slammed into me one last time then pulled out. He rubbed our erections together till we both came over our stomachs. Everything went black, I never thought you could cum so hard you knock your self out.

"Na..!..Naru! NARUTO!" Kiba stood over me with a worried look on his face. The club was much quieter than I remember.

"Dude! What the hell, wake up! I have been looking all over for you!" I jumped up, trying to cover my lower half since the last thing I remember was being deliciously rammed by a guy... a stranger no less. I groaned but looking down I see that I'm clothed and no embarrassing love stains any where.

"Come on man, the club is about to close." I got up and promptly fell over, my knees still weak from earlier. Kiba just laughed while he helped me up.

"Hey, what's this?" Kiba pulled something out of my back pocket. I snatched the folded paper from him.

_Great time tonight _

_call me _

_xxx-xxxx_

_-Sasuke_

I feel my face heating up. I've decided to change my opinion... clubs can be alright...sometimes.


End file.
